


Cheeky

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, D/s implications, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sexual Content, eruri - Freeform, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sharp slap to his still-sore behind sends Levi to whimpering again, his face tinged pink and pleased. "Cheeky," is all Erwin has to say, though he's the one wearing the roguish grin, Levi still trembling against him.</p><p>Eruri, sex in a tub, because I am ill and in need of such things to keep me from languishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky

"How do you feel?" Erwin's voice echoes strangely against the tiled walls of the bathroom, carrying in the steam. Through the haze, he can see Levi's silhouette in the tub, arms pillowing his head on the porcelain lip of the basin. "Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you even awake?" A little smile blooming over his face, Erwin finally shuts the door behind him, taking a seat on the damp floor, ignoring the water seeping through the seat of his trousers and leaning back against the lip of the tub. "You look exhausted."

"I am, actually." There's something almost wistful in Levi's voice, something dreamy and soft. Then he smiles: "It's your fault for keeping me up all night."

"Sore?" Erwin asks next, giving a smile of his own.

"In a good way, yeah." Languidly, Levi lifts one hand from beneath him to stroke damp, spidery fingers through Erwin's hair. "You did good."

The smile Erwin gives at that is radiant, and Levi returns it in equal measure, beacon-bright in the steam, a lighthouse in the fog. 

"The bath helping?"

"A bit." Levi shifts, pillowing his arms again, intently staring into Erwin's eyes. His cheeks are flushed a lovely shade of rose, though whether it's from the heat of the bath or something else… "My back's more sore than anything else, though."

"Is that so?"

To that, Levi gives a soft scoff. "Your eyes are going all dark again." He doesn't sound at all displeased. "You really want it again? This soon?"

"No." Now Levi does look displeased, though Erwin quickly nuzzles his frown away, chapped lips coming to rest at the little stress line forming between narrow brows. "I want to reward you."

Now it's Levi breathing, "Yeah?"

"You did wonderfully last night." 

The words rustle through Levi's bangs, and he shivers, asking, "Will you touch me? Please?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Good boy." Erwin turns then, kneeling at the edge of the tub and ordering, "Up on your knees."

Levi is quick to obey, allowing Erwin to bind his wrists with the damp cloth on the lip of the basin, guiding thin arms to drape about his shoulders. Suddenly shy, he lets his eyes dart up to meet Erwin's, wide and dark and wanting. He shivers when he feels warm hands gliding down his back, short, blunt nails dragging against last night's welts.

"Tell me if it's too much."

"It's not." The words come on a whimper, and Levi hides his face in the junction of Erwin's neck and shoulder, breathing deep the scent of leather and coffee and sex that always lingers on that sun-golden skin. "Don't stop."

And Erwin sighs, withdrawing his hands to the edge of the tub. "Is that any way to talk to me?"

"How else would I--" Levi's words cut off in a sharp gasp when Erwin threads a strong hand into his head, jerking his head back and exposing the delicate expanse of his throat. His Adam's-apple bobs temptingly when he nervously gulps for air. 

"You know perfectly well how you're meant to speak to me." Another rough tug to silken locks, and Levi gasps again. "How do you ask?"

"Please, don't stop." The submission in Levi's voice is intoxicating. 

A soft purr slips past Erwin's lips as his hands slip beneath the water, coming to grasp at Levi's cute, perky ass, kneading gently. The skin is still overly warm, the welts still swollen. His left hand rising to the small of Levi's back, he lets the right drift lower, fingers sliding wetly against the wanting little hole he knows so well.

"Erwin..."

"Hmm?"

Pulling back for just an instant, Levi meets Erwin's eyes. "Please, don't stop."

"Only because you asked properly this time." Meeting with only slight resistance, Erwin's middle finger slips into that delectable heat, and already, he can feel Levi trembling around him. "You're still stretched."

"You worked me over pretty hard last night."

"You loved it."

"'Course I did." Levi's voice trails off into a whimpering moan when a second finger joins the one working inside him, arms tightening about tanned shoulders, holding Erwin close. 

"You're so desperate already?" There's a tinge of amusement in Erwin's voice, and he pulls back a bit, meeting Levi's lust-dark eyes when he asks, "You were touching yourself before I came in, weren't you?"

Clearly hesitant, Levi admits, softer than ever, "I was."

"If you were so horny, you could've just told me."

To that, Levi says nothing.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know." When Levi holds his silence, Erwin reaches behind himself to undo the bindings on his wrists, letting the other's hands come to rest at his shoulders, ivory on gold. "I want you to touch yourself for me."

There's hesitance in Levi's voice when he asks, "Will you keep touching me if I do?"

"Of course I will."

Eyes bright with determination, Levi's right hand slips from Erwin's shoulder, slipping beneath the water surrounding him. 

The strangled gasp that catches in his throat is incredibly telling, and Erwin lifts one brow, asking, "You're close?"

Levi licks his lips, giving a breathless nod, pushing his hips up into his own hand. "I just need a little more." He shudders when Erwin's fingers press deeper, the hand at the small of his back pulling him closer, his bare, damp chest against Erwin's, soaking through the white cotton of his shirt. "Please, give it to me."

Who is Erwin to refuse?

Levi is soon clinging closer than ever, the fingers of his left hand digging into the nape of Erwin's neck, his right hand slipping through cloudy water, hips pressing back into Erwin's hand. When he glances up, though... "Can I kiss you?"

"That depends."

"Please."

A smirk, Erwin's lips are on his, rough and demanding, both hands suddenly about his waist, holding him close. The warmth of being so close is nearly unbearable in his hypersensitive state, though it's the rough bite Erwin delivers to his throat that spells his end, digging deep into the mark he left the night before.

"Better?" Erwin asks once he finally manages to pull away. His hands refuse to leave Levi's hips, though neither of them mind. 

"Much." 

There's something sly lurking behind those dark, dark eyes, and Erwin smiles when he asks, "You were planning this, weren't you?"

"For being so smart," Levi says, his voice a soft purr, "you're pretty easy to manipulate."

A sharp slap to his still-sore behind sends Levi to whimpering again, his face tinged pink and pleased.

"Cheeky," is all Erwin has to say, though he's the one wearing the roguish grin, Levi still trembling against him.

A swipe of his tongue to Erwin's lips, and Levi agrees, "Just a bit."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, but this is not my finest work, I'm sorry to say. I've been down with bronchitis for quite some time, and writing is all I've been able to do. Sorry if this fic isn't really up to snuff :P
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by SandCastleVirtues on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


End file.
